


Sustained Want

by cymyguy



Series: Stick [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Living Together, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, college athletes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: Kageyama's pregnant, and she wants sex.But there's only one person she could ever admit that to, and they're not even friends.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Stick [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166096
Comments: 22
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama’s thinking about sex. In the middle of class again. When they’re dismissed, she snaps her notebook shut, stuffs it away and marches from the room. Something will have to be done about this.

She’s already read up on the safety precautions necessary for sex while pregnant, because it’s been a solid two weeks of her mind wandering somewhere impolite when it’s left to its own devices. She doesn’t know if it’s living with Hinata that’s playing some part, but she’s been irritatingly horny. Even as she gets bigger, and bigger, and her back aches more often, and she grows more frustrated with her lack of lung capacity, she still wants, more and more, to touch herself with certain intent. Or be touched. Almost any type of music she hears is putting her in a mood, and she’s even mixed some choice music videos into her volleyball watching, to try to alleviate these feelings without physical exertion. The problem with physical exertion being that it gets the job done, but doesn’t _finish_ the job. Now that she’s had sex, when she’s horny she’s mostly horny for sex, as it turns out.

It’s not helpful at all that Hinata’s being more touchy with her lately. Nothing but innocent touches, pats on the shoulder, tugs on the sleeve, but that’s contributing to the problem. All her frustration and uncertainty comes to a head with Hinata, who hasn’t breathed a word about sex since they moved in together. She’s never caught him doing anything dirty, not even staring at her in a way she’s pretty sure he’s caught her doing to him. Well who else would she be staring at? Yeah, he’s only her roommate, but he’s also the only person she’s done it with and the second parent to her daughter-to-be.

Kageyama drops her bag in the hall and sinks onto the couch.

She assumes it would be an inappropriate request if the roommates hadn’t slept together before. But since they have, could it be so bad? Her teammates would probably tease her endlessly, and her parents would surely not approve. But those people don’t have to know.

There’s no way around asking Hinata, she decides, because she’ll be frustrated about her lack of courage and also the prospect of Hinata possibly agreeing, if she never asks. If she asks and he refuses, she’ll know that the door is closed and it will be easier to accept doing what she has to do.

But what if Hinata doesn’t just refuse, what if he doesn’t _want_ to do it again? They don’t get along well enough to be considered friends, and this is a far reach of a favor to ask someone who’s just a roommate. The only reasonable motive for Hinata to agree would be that he wants sex too, but the problem with that is Kageyama has changed pretty drastically in terms of physicality, since they last did it. Now there’s an itch of anxiety over whether she’s attractive enough in this state to be a viable partner.

Tobio’s not one to harbor anxieties where she’s already been successful. In a few minutes she has that itch rubbed over by confidence, and she’s determined to be so, a desirable partner. She’ll need to test the waters a little, to determine her current strengths, or Hinata’s current weaknesses, as it stands. She can start testing today, and might as well, as it’s not likely that tomorrow she’ll wake up not wanting to be laid down, stretched out and burned all over her body by a touch of hands. They won’t be able to do that specifically, with her in her eighth month; but at this point she’ll take anything that’s not slamming her bedroom door, falling against it and reaching around her stomach to palm herself to a dull climax.

Hinata comes in an hour after her. She’s put on a pair of spandex practice shorts and positioned herself in the living room for her stretches. But she’s a little surprised when Hinata stalks over to her immediately.

“Hey! Why are you wearing volleyball shorts when you’re not at volleyball?”

She adjusts her face into a scowl.

“I’m not allowed to wear what I want?”

“Well whatever I guess,” he grumbles, turning on his heel and going into his room.

When she doesn’t hear the door close, she glances over her shoulder, to see him peeking through the crack. He snaps the door shut. That was easy.

Kind of fun, too. Hinata likes her ass, and won’t likely reject her for her more swollen body parts. But maybe she’s still a little lacking in assurance, or courage, because she doesn’t approach with her question today.

In the morning they walk to breakfast together. They always ended up going at the same time anyway, so she’s come to accept it as part of routine to walk to the cafeteria with Hinata. She puts on a pair of his sweatpants, to see if he’ll notice anything more about her body, and as payback because he still doesn’t do the laundry all that properly. They’re a little short, so she rolled them up from her ankles.

“So then I was going to ask if I could switch topics with—Wait…Are you—Are you wearing my pants?”

“You left them in with my stuff,” Kageyama says. “You should pay more attention.”

“Ha—Wha—That doesn’t mean you can just—wear my stuff! How would you like it if I wore yours?”

“I separate mine.”

He scoffs, and scolds her all the way to breakfast. This move was less successful than the first. It also leads to Hinata waltzing from his room in the afternoon wearing _her_ sweatpants, the ones he shrank in the dryer. Kageyama says nothing, only challenges him with her eyes. He smirks, the little shit, and Tobio’s competitive drive is set aflame.

She spends nearly two hours pouring over a hair tutorial before she’s achieved a satisfactory braid down each side of her head and wrapped them into little buns at the base of her neck. Looking cute has served no purpose before now, so it’s not something she normally spends her time on, but she’s pretty sure this will work. There is a mandatory concussion information meeting tonight. She sits with her teammates, and Hinata sits with his. She waits through the first few minutes of the meeting, then looks at him over her shoulder. He’s spacing out, and she glares, holding back a tick of her tongue, but when he notices her, he smiles. She smiles back, her best impersonation of the soft kowhai smiles the girls in anime do, before turning back to the front. If she executed that well enough, Hinata will probably rush up to her right after the meeting to get her attention.

“Kageyama are you going home now? We could walk together!”

She shrugs, flushing a little as some teammates giggle behind her.

“Okay.”

So they cross campus together for the second time.

“Why is your hair different?” Hinata says. “You don’t usually do stuff like that.”

She frowns. “I just felt like it.”

Her own question comes out more aggressively than it probably should have.

“Do you think it’s cute?”

Hinata stops to look at her, mouth moving soundlessly.

“Um—”

She pushes ahead, scowling, and he hurries back to her side.

“Can’t you just do that when you’re with _your_ friends, though?” he grumbles. “I don’t need to hear mine saying how cute you are.”

She tsks. Kageyama doesn’t care what his friends say, that’s not the point of this! Hinata is still talking.

“—like I don’t already know, _I’m_ the one who lives with you.”

Oh. He already knows—that Kageyama’s cute? Is that what he meant? He thought she was cute already?

He holds the door for her and she goes into their unit, happy in a weird way and prepared to bring it up now. But then Hinata, stupid dumbass Hinata, spills his red drink down the front of his shirt. He shrieks and tears the shirt off like a madman, dashing to the hall closet and snatching the stain spray before he whisks down to the laundry room, leaving Kageyama to seethe.

The idiot’s fast, but not fast enough to spare her the sight of a lean athlete’s torso. She’s even positive he has more definition around his pecs now than he did in August. She did not start up this competition just to lose, and by accident. She’s going to hit this dumbass where it hurts. Hinata opens the door and she turns and moves halfway to her room, her back to him as she speaks.

“You want to watch videos?”

“Oh yeah, it’s Tuesday!”

“Then go put on a shirt.”

“Oh, okay.”

Tobio gnashes her teeth and stomps to her room, to put on her soul-of-a-setter nightgown. She’s avoided wearing it for a few months because she doesn’t want to stretch it out, but these are desperate times. She knows that Hinata’s ogled the crap out of her at least twice in this thing, and though the bump means the bottom hem comes down to a point that’s barely modest, she doesn’t think that will detract from her purpose. She leaves her hair braided and walks across the apartment to the doorway of his room. Hinata does a doubletake, then looks deliberately away from her, and Kageyama smirks in her moment of opportunity.

“Uh, my laptop’s not charged,” he says.

“Watch in here then.”

“What?” Hinata says too loudly. “Um—Uh—Okay, if you’re sure that’s okay. I mean, if you’re okay with that.”

She enters his room and smooths out his bedspread so she can have a spot. Hinata scrambles up with his laptop to settle at the opposite end, setting the screen between them.

The first time she catches him he’s looking at her legs, then glances at her face and startles when their eyes meet. The second time his gaze is in the vicinity of her stomach. Kageyama’s first instinct to this is still covering herself up, because there’s a stranger, stronger feeling that comes with Hinata looking at her stomach as opposed to strangers. But she keeps her arms resolutely at her sides, and lets Hinata blush when he’s caught again. After this she forgets her pressing objective as she’s sucked into analyzing the volleyball matches and arguing tactics with Hinata. When they’ve finished another match and she sees the time in the corner of the screen, she has a sparing moment of panic. She’ll need to start her bedtime routine, so right now is her chance.

She shifts to the edge of the bed. Hinata reads this as signaling the end, and picks up the laptop. But Kageyama doesn’t leave.

“Um…”

She finally looks up. Hinata is questioning silently. Now it’s her turn to be embarrassed. But she just needs to be straightforward, that’s the proper way to go about this.

“I want to have sex.”

Oops. That wasn’t exactly the way she wanted it to come out.

“With you,” she adds.

When she can bear to look at him again, Hinata is just starting to pale after an all-out combustion, mouth open uselessly and eyes unblinking. Hopefully his ears remain functional.

“I mean—Um—It’s just—” She huffs. “After I have the baby, I want to play again, so I won’t have time to—I won’t be having it. Because I need to focus on volleyball.”

Hinata looks somewhat more attentive now.

“So I’m going to behave better, after my daughter’s born. But I did want to again, since that was my first time. And I figured that since the baby’s yours, and since we already did it, and we live together, that it wouldn’t be weird if I just—did it with you again.”

Hinata is silent.

“That’s only if you wanted to,” she says. “If you don’t think it’s weird. And if you were interested. Or—Or maybe you have someone else.”

Her stomach sinks, and heat starts to rise in her neck.

“I—I know I haven’t been—If you wanted to have someone over you probably feel like you can’t since I’m here all the time, so you should just tell me if you do so you can have the place to yourself and I won’t get in the away. I understand if you prefer someone you don’t have to be more careful with and stuff.”

How _stupid_ is she? Hinata is popular; he can’t walk across campus without five people saying hello. It’s not like he would be waiting around for Kageyama to tell him when it’s convenient. Oh gosh, what if he has an actual _relationship_ —

She starts to get up, maybe to go to the bathroom and be sick, but Hinata tugs on the hem of her nightgown before she’s hardly moved.

“Kageyama I don’t have someone.”

She can only look at him, frowning like he’s done something wrong, when even if he had done anything at all, it wouldn’t be _wrong_ of him.

“I…” Hinata gets a mild scowl on his face. “You—You’ve been acting weird. Like you were—Is this some kind of joke?”

She glares.

“Why would I embarrass myself as a joke?”

He jumps to his feet and points at her.

“But you’re being weird! With the hair and—and stretching in your shorts.”

“I had to see if you were attracted to me,” she grumbles. “Dumbass.”

“What?” he shrieks. “That’s what you’ve been doing with all this—this showing off? You couldn’t just ask me if I was?”

“You wouldn’t answer that honestly!”

“Why wouldn’t I be honest with you?”

She huffs and gives him another glare. Hinata drags his hands over his face, tugging his eyelids down until they show a disgusting red. Does she really, honestly want to have sex with this guy again?

“Is this for real?” Hinata says.

Kageyama stands up too, though it lacks some drama because of the way she has to push herself off the bed.

“It shouldn’t be a hard question if you’re attracted to me. Yes or no, do you want to do it again?”

“But what about you?”

“I’m the one asking!”

“Guh!” Hinata throws his hands up and buries them in his hair. “You said it wouldn’t be weird since the baby’s mine and we’re roommates, but is that your only reason for picking me? Because—Because I might still say yes, but—”

“I’m not picking you,” she says. “You’re the only person I know that I would want to have sex with.”

He blinks. Kageyama keeps her scowl steady.

Then Hinata’s eyes seem to blow out, right in front of her. They burn with something. Something familiar. The tip of his tongue rubs over the corner of his mouth. Oh. He’s hungry too.

“So…Are we going to do it now?”

She’s had a plan, and she speaks very quickly before she can think otherwise about it.

“This weekend, after that party for the past champions. You’re going, right?”

His stance relaxes. “Oh, yeah. Okay. This weekend.”

They stand in silence for a few seconds. Kageyama turns and leaves the room.

Hinata pops his head through his door.

“But no more—tricks and stuff. No more wearing stuff and—and fixing your hair—”

“You don’t want me to wear stuff?” she smirks.

“Seriously! Or I’m just telling you it’ll be too hard to wait for the weekend!”

He slams his door shut. Kageyama’s smirk vanishes, as she’s left feeling nothing like confident or smug. She tugs down on her nightgown as she crosses the apartment, uncomfortably warm and wanting to just hide away, for the moment. It’s different to want now, not in the exhaustion that follows the height of fear, and not in the middle of a black expanse of loneliness. It’s different to _be_ wanted now, not in the heat of a fast, slightly foggy night. Those wants have become sustained ones.


	2. Chapter 2

The reunion party is at an event center across town. Hinata drives them in Kageyama’s vehicle, which has more functional safety features.

It’s not too crowded, with just the current volleyball teams and whatever old players could make it. The snack trays are pretty good too. She’s dressed as formally comfortable as possible, in slacks and a stretchy blouse, and she’s with a few teammates or coaches at all times, though lots of people she doesn’t know are talking to her. Still, after forty-five minutes Kageyama hasn’t settled in. It’s Hinata’s fault, of course.

Every time she catches his eye, which is quite often, even though they are only one conversation circle separated, Hinata smiles this huge smile at her. She knows he’s doing it to appear like he’s having a totally normal, fun time, but it’s way overcompensated and pisses her off. It’s also killing her. Hinata, an attractive guy, in a fancy shirt and a tie, beaming at her like an idiot. Stupid and hot. _Stupidly_ hot.

Her attention is momentarily taken from the slow, careful path it was drawing toward a certain butt in a certain pair of slacks, by one of the assistant coaches beckoning her. She steps out of her circle, and her coach mumbles a hurried briefing to her about this especially important Karasuno alumnus, who is a big executive in the pro volleyball world in Europe. The stylishly greying man approaches them.

“This is Kageyama Tobio!”

“Kageyama. I’ve heard of you.”

She shakes his hand.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Congratulations are in order, I understand.”

She bows her head. “Thank you.”

“Unfortunately,” he says, “I’ve seen the same thing put an end to even established careers.”

“Oh. Then it’s a good thing it happened to someone who can handle it.”

She doesn’t notice his expression stiffen, or her coach’s eyebrow tick up. He leaves soon after.

“I’ll have to watch a game, when you’re up to playing again,” he says as he goes.

“I don’t think he liked what you said very much, Kageyama,” says her coach.

Tobio looks blankly after him, raising an eyebrow.

She turns, and Hinata’s eyes are locked on, steady and disturbingly heated, his lips parted, but not absently. Kageyama’s thread of patience snaps.

She bows to her coach. “Thank you for giving me the introduction, sorry if I botched it.”

“No, no! You were just being honest, Kageyama. I’m disappointed. Someone in his position should be an advocate for women.”

Kageyama moves toward Hinata’s circle. He’s already seen her, and keeps glancing but pretending he hasn’t, until she reaches him. He gives another one of those big suspicious smiles.

“Kageyama?”

“We’re going now.”

“Uh, huh?”

“Come on Hinata.”

“But—But—”

She knows he’s following. She doesn’t look back, and when they get into the parking lot Hinata is even at her side.

When they get into her car, he doesn’t start it right away, thinking Kageyama will certainly explode now about him ruining the evening. But seconds of silence tick by. Finally, she looks at him with a frown.

“Let’s go.”

Hinata drives like they’re going over eggshells, chewing his lip and squeezing rhythmically on the wheel. He waits for what has to be coming. They don’t quite get a block before it does.

“I read about how to be safe,” Kageyama says, in her normal clipped tone. “I can’t be on my stomach or too far on my back. And it can’t be too deep, because it might hurt more than usual and something could harm her. So be careful.”

“A—Of course I will be.”

“I have lube in case we need to make it easier, and condoms so there won’t be any infections or anything that can get to her. The main thing is that you listen to me, and if I tell you to stop something, you stop.”

“That goes for you too! That’s obvious!”

“Well you’re not that good of a listener so I’m just reminding you.”

He scoffs. But after they’ve lapsed into silence again, he starts to prickle uncomfortably, with nerves. Careful. Careful is not his strong suit. And if he’s too careful, how is Kageyama going to…get anything out of it? And doesn’t it have to be mostly up to Hinata this time? How much can Kageyama actually do like this? The thought of this, well, _larger_ Kageyama on top of him might have gotten him going too early, if he weren’t being pestered by little shots of nerves up and down his body.

The silence seems as if it could be broken at any moment, but it isn’t, not the whole rest of the way. When he parks the car, Kageyama gets out without a word. It might just be better for him to stay in this car.

It looks like a lack of self-control is what will bring about his end.

Kageyama leads him inside. She tries to hurry their door open, but it doesn’t unlock properly and she butts into it. Then Hinata butts into her, and she feels, against the back of her thigh, his hardened dick. He bounces away.

“Sorry.”

“How long has that been there?”

He looks blank. Then his eyes blow and he flushes furiously.

“Oh—Oh my gosh Kageyama! I didn’t m—mean to do that, I’m sorry! I swear!”

She snorts and gets the door open.

“My room,” she says as she steps inside. Hinata jumps down the hall after her.

At the last second she swerves toward the bathroom, to wash off all the handshakes. She waits for him to do the same. Then, they charge for her room.

“Lights on or off?”

“Um—”

He shrugs wildly. She flicks them on and steps toward her bed, pushing her pants off her hips. Hinata slams the door and yanks his tie loose. Kageyama pulls her top over her head and hangs it in its place in the closet. Hinata is behind, just slipping the last button on his shirt open and moving to his belt. He drops his pants and kicks out of them, shaking the shirt off his arms, and sweeps everything into a pile in the corner of her room. Kageyama reaches for his wrist and pulls him over to the bed.

“Wah!”

“Want any music?”

“It’s fine! Whatever!”

Kageyama starts to prop her pillows in two rows. His pillow is in here too, and the two from the sofa. He grins, for some reason. He tries to wipe it off when she looks at him. She drops her eyes as she sits down and arranges herself against the pillows, at the edge of her bed.

“When we’re ready to do it, you’ll stand there and I’ll stay sitting up. If you can manage that.”

He nods.

Kageyama is hunched a little, kind of shielding her big stomach.

“Let’s start then.”

He kneels next to her on the bed. “Where should we start?”

She looks up quickly, brows going a little high, as if she hadn’t thought of that specifically. Hinata’s eyes flicker toward her mouth then back to her eyes, nervously. Kageyama looks at his mouth, then tries to frown, blushing and not quite succeeding. They have to start somewhere. He touches her knee and kisses her.

Her hand immediately attaches to his shoulder. He plants one hand on the bed and slowly moves the other, up her leg and over her hip and against her side. They’re breathing into each other’s mouths, barely, and it’s slobbery but Kageyama doesn’t seem to mind. He touches her belly on the near side, slowly working it over to the opposite, until he’s holding her, a little bit.

When they reach a natural pause, Hinata draws back, and Kageyama jerks away, both hands on his shoulders and a surprised, then sheepish look on her face. Hinata’s not about to tell her to rein it back; he assumed she must be ferociously horny if she was coming to him about this.

“Did you want to take that off?” he pants, pointing at her bra.

Kageyama hurriedly unhooks the back and sets it to the side. Gingerly, Hinata lifts his leg and crosses it over her lap, so he’s kneeling overtop. She tugs down on his shoulders and they’re kissing again. Part of him is hesitating, hyperaware of the other person, who is _Kageyama_ , and of his sloppy technique. But Kageyama doesn’t seem much better in her technique, for once. And she smells the same as she always has, and her lips feel nice, and her face when it rubs against his. His breaths start to sharpen. Her smell fills his nose until it tingles, and the room starts to thicken, like there’s smoke gathering in the air, like the last time. But no, he has to be careful. Kageyama’s hands are on his neck and his arms are around her. She’s dragging him down, his stomach is pressed to hers, her _stomach_ , and her beautiful shoulders, but no, he can’t let instinct take over. His hands feel down the taunt muscles of her back, to the lower part where they aren’t so firm anymore, but he can’t, he really can’t…

He feels the forceful kick from inside her stomach. Hinata pulls back, a little grin wiggling its way onto his face.

“She knows you’re excited?”

Kageyama glares, but she’s really short of breath and can’t give a retort.

“Um, you’re not too worked up are you? Is it okay to—”

“Keep going—dumbass. I said I wanted to have sex. You have to go through with your half of the work.”

“I know that! It’s not like I can’t. I’m just wondering if you—”

“I can! I’ll tell you if I can’t.”

She holds herself up with one arm, rubbing her other hand over her stomach as she scowls at the bedspread.

“Okay,” Hinata says.

His hands move. Goosebumps bubble on her skin as they run over her hips, then down around her thighs and underneath them. His fingers bump over stretch mark after stretch mark. He puts one hand on her stomach, finding the same there, one after another. Kageyama scowls harder, and huffs, frustration mounting. A “sexy” stomach wouldn’t be like that. And she didn’t used to be like that.

“That’s adorable,” Hinata whines.

Tobio’s ears ring with the words. And she is putty in his hands.

Her mouth wobbles as he leans close. He tilts his head and presses his mouth over a spot on her neck, and another spot, and another one. Kageyama says breathless nothings as he works down into the groove above her collarbone (she hopes they’re nothings and not something embarrassing). His hands run down to her knees then back up, following the cut of her underwear over her glutes. But his touch isn’t snuffing out the fever she’s sustained for these couple weeks. It’s raising the temperature. Tobio catches his face with her hands and smooshes their lips together.

“Watch—” he says— “Your breathing—”

She nods into the kiss, and does focus on her breathing, deep and even, so she won’t have to let him go. She feels heavy and like her body is getting in the way of its own pleasure. There’s a frustrated edge to her actions, _but_ , he’s here. She’s kissing Hinata, he’s got his hands on her, he’s in her lap, and it’s hard to be with another person, but it’s good. She breaks the kiss.

“Can you—please—”

She nudges his hand toward her boob. They’re bigger than she’s used to and they hurt and sag, and she’s embarrassed, but when Hinata puts both hands there, her eyes slide shut and her next breath is smooth and easy. It’s not volleyball. There’s not five people to sync up with. Only one.

Hinata blushes as he kneads his fingers in a tiny bit. He doesn’t know what he’s doing; he feels like he’s using that squeezing motion that some disgusting guys do when they talk about women, and he doesn’t like it, so he stops. It’s hard to study them directly. He moves his thumbs and brushes over her nipples. They’re hard. He does it again, and they raise and harden more.

He glances. Her eyes are still closed. Hinata holds his breath and pinches them between his thumbs and fingers.

“ _Not_ hard,” she says.

“Right.” He clears his throat.

Carefully. He rolls them, then smooths them down very gently with his fingers, then rolls them again. Kageyama’s chest swells and sinks with deep breaths. He tries massaging the underside of them, the way he would to his sore muscles. He rolls her nipples again. It’d be nice to have some direction here, and now of all times Kageyama is being totally not bossy. He eyes her tipped chin and her lips as they flutter. Maybe he’ll go for some more neck kisses. He’s just decided to lean in when she opens her eyes.

“Keep going.”

Kageyama reaches beside them. The lube and the box of condoms are right there on the bed. She clicks the lube open and puts some on her fingers. Hinata tries to stop watching when she moves her hand below her stomach, and puts it down the front of her underwear.

He knows she’s just prepping, well, he thinks, but suddenly he feels like he’s invading rather than joining her space. He starts to shrink back unconsciously, still obeying with his hands, but making himself smaller and less noticeable. He hasn’t done that very often in his life. His goal has almost always been the opposite.

“Okay,” she says. Apparently it’s a cue for him to stop.

She sets both hands on her legs and looks up through the loose fringe that has fallen from her ponytail.

“Want me to do something for you?”

She’s so dead serious! The delivery of the line really turns him on, but he can’t form an answer.

“Hey, dumbass.”

He frowns. But absolutely nothing comes to mind in the few moments he has.

“I—I’m okay.”

“You ready to go then?”

He hops off the bed and stands tall. Kageyama scoots herself a little closer to the edge and rearranges the pillows. Hinata clears his throat loudly before he drops his briefs down to his ankles. Kageyama hefts herself forward so she can pull off her underwear. Hinata turns and throws his toward his pile. They catch on the corner of her plastic storage drawers.

“Oops.”

Kageyama scoffs. She points to hers on the floor. “Give me those.”

He picks them up by the band, nose wrinkling. She takes the wad and shoots it perfectly into her basket in the corner of the room.

“I seriously hate you!”

“Yeah, sure.”

She’s looking at his cock. He flushes, scowls and covers it with his hands. She looks a little sheepish. Hinata watches her tear open the condom box and toss one at his chest. He catches it off the bounce. She glances at him, then leans back slightly, hands behind her, and spreads her legs apart. Holy _crap_. Kageyama is really pregnant. Beautiful, yeah, and with thighs he’s totally jealous of, but…Did he think about exactly what he was agreeing to before he did? Casual sex with a super pregnant person isn’t the regular kind of casual sex, from what he understands. But he’s just going to have to push his way through this, because if he waits any longer Kageyama is going to get the wrong idea, sitting there inviting him like that. Shouyou’s knee almost gives on the first step.

He levels himself with her. Suddenly Kageyama barks out a single laugh.

“You’re short.”

She snorts. He doesn’t bite back. He finds himself smiling, though a little bewildered. When she meets his eyes again, the laugh drops off her face, but in the moment before it disappears, he sees her in a way he hasn’t before. Something gets exposed. He doesn’t know what it is, and that makes it even more amazing.

“Don’t do that,” Kageyama says.

“D—Do what?”

“Don’t make that creepy intense face! Put it in already!”

“I wasn’t being creepy or intense! Are you ready to take me?”

“I’m _waiting_!”

He grits his teeth and takes ahold of her biceps. She grabs his ribcage, as if he might go too fast. It takes him a couple tries to come up in the right angle, but once he finds it everything goes easily.

“Kage—yama—”

“What?”

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?”

She grunts. “I’d tell you if it did.”

He nods. “Okay, okay.”

He starts to move. Hinata’s strong. Even in this awkward slight crouch, he can really work his hips. Tobio feels a deep shock and gasps.

“Was that too far? That hurt?”

No, it didn’t feel wrong. She shakes her head and Hinata resumes. She’s hit again and her thighs tremble. She drops her hands behind her to stay in proper position, but her arms are quickly infected with the weakness too. That’s pathetic! Since when is her stamina so bad? She’s as strong as Hinata is.

She lifts her legs up and squeezes him between her thighs. He stops backing out so far, making smaller thrusts, little shoves into her. Hinata’s inside her again. She catches a groan on her teeth. There’s more of a burning sensation now. She must be more sensitive. Her lips feel swollen down there, around the swell of Hinata.

“Hinata—”

“Yeah?”

“I need more lube.”

“Okay!”

He stops fast, but pulls out slowly. They reach for the bottle at the same time, but she grabs it, squirting some onto her hand and smearing it over her entrance.

“Okay.”

He wiggles within the squeeze of her legs. When he sinks through again a coolness slicks her walls. She sighs. It’s good, but holding her legs up is costing a great effort. Her face is scrunched hard. When she catches Hinata’s eye, he’s smiling a little.

“What?”

He doesn’t say anything. No more than half a minute later she drops her legs, exhausted. At this point it’s embarrassing. Hinata flops forward, planting his hands onto the bed behind her, bringing their faces close. He looks at her, bright-eyed and unhesitant, then looks down as he keeps going.

He looks at her again, and cocks his head, leaning for her mouth. She turns her face away.

“Stingy,” he snips. “Still feeling okay?”

She’s dangerously close already, and exhales carefully. She wanted to last longer, but everything’s just too unfamiliar, she can’t help that the grinding against her walls has gotten just right. When Hinata’s hand grips her thigh to balance them, swallowing becomes difficult.

“Kageyama?”

“D—Don’t stop Hinata—”

He quickens. She catches a glimpse of his flexing deltoids before she tenses and releases to the pull of her climax. It jolts through her a second, and a third time, but then his angle changes and it fades off abruptly.

“Did I get it?”

He did, but he didn’t follow through. It takes a very long moment, but she decides she’ll be nice, and nods.

“Yeah.”

“Do you mind if I finish inside?”

“That’s fine.”

She hasn’t lost out on much, because she wouldn’t get this part at all normally; Hinata is highly interesting to observe. His legs churn more furiously, until there’s a wobble in them and he sucks in a big breath, that trips back out in a series of whimpery noises. They make her slowing pulse thump in her ears.

Hinata makes eye contact. He moves his hands from the bed to her legs and extracts himself carefully, glancing at her face for any reaction. He blows out a breath.

“Thanks.”

She clears her throat. “You too.”

“Sure! Any time!”

He’s grinning. She rolls her eyes and folds her arms over her stomach. Hinata backs away, tying the condom off and setting it in her wastebasket. He rocks on his feet, then sits next to her on the edge of the bed, turning his front away from her.

“So everything’s okay? Is she all good?”

He pats her stomach, and there’s another strong kick.

“Woah.”

“She’s saying leave so Mom can sleep.”

“Oh okay. Mom. Hehe.”

He won’t point out that it’s not even 8 pm. He makes for his clothes, then for the door.

“Are you going to be around tomorrow night?” Kageyama says quickly. “Around here?”

“Y—Yeah, if we—”

“Again tomorrow then.”

“O—Okay.”

When he realizes his butt is still bare he hurries for the doorknob.

“Uh, you can use the bathroom first,” he says over his shoulder.

Kageyama nods.

Hinata tries not to look back at her as he goes, but she spies the grin. That, and his cute butt, leaves her a little flushed. In the bathroom she washes her face with cold water.

It’s only 8 o’clock. She sits back on her bed, and is still sitting there when there’s a knock on her door.

“Hey Kageyama, could I have my pillow back?”

She gets up as fast as she can, yanking the door open and hiding behind it as she hands it out.

“Thanks.”


	3. Chapter 3

It’s Sunday evening. They ate an early dinner and gave themselves enough time for their bodies to settle, and now Kageyama opens her door in underwear and a sports bra.

“Hinata, are you ready?”

He comes bolting in his boxers.

“Ma’am yes magaaaaya!”

She scowls. Hinata is wide-eyed, a flush creeping into his face. His eyes flicker away once, then come back.

“Are you or not?”

“I—I don’t know…”

Her scowl deepens.

“What’s the problem, you can’t get it up?”

“ _No_ , that’s definitely not the problem!”

When he notices her looking at his crotch, his hands snap down to cover it and he spins around. He looks over his shoulder. “Why do you have to be so—Gugh.”

“I don’t know what that means,” she snaps. “Why do you have to act so stupid, can’t we just do it?”

“I’m not stupid! I’m—I’m just—”

“You’re _what_?”

“Nervous! Or—or something. Don’t give me that look!”

She pulls him inside, and to her bed.

“It’ll be the same as last time, you stand and I’ll sit.” She does. “But don’t be so hesitant. Except with my—you know.”

Gingerly she rubs the underside of one breast. Hinata snorts behind his hand.

“You’re a girl, Kageyama. You can say boobs.”

Her nose scrunches.

“Why do you want me to touch them anyway?” he says. “Don’t they hurt a lot? It seems like they would, with all those veins, and how heavy they are.”

“Shut up!” She protects them with her hands. “And they do hurt a lot.”

“Then why? Is it kind of your kink or something, when they’re not hurting?”

“No! If you don’t want to touch them then just don’t!”

“I’ll touch them if that’s what you want. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.” He shrugs.

Kageyama sits up straighter, eyes hardening.

“What do you want me to do?” she says. “I’ll do what you want too. That’s the only way it’s fair.”

“Uh—Okay…I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t feel sorry for me because I’m pregnant! Tell me what’s good for you.”

“Okay, okay, I said I’d think!”

“How long will it _take_ you?”

He grumbles and pushes at the waistband of his boxers, dropping them down his legs. Kageyama attends to her own bra and briefs.

“I can—Um, help you get ready,” Hinata says, “This time.”

She considers.

“This first.” She rubs under her boobs. “Please,” she grumbles.

“Can I get behind you and try it that way?”

“No.”

“Well why? Maybe it’ll work better! Let me try.”

She shakes her head. He huffs, and reaches out his hands.

“How about a kiss?” he says before he’s touched her.

Tobio puts her hands just below his collarbones to steady herself as she leans up for the proper angle. Hinata must have figured something out, even if he doesn’t know exactly what kissing him does to Kageyama. She doesn’t fully understand it herself, but she finds her hands moving to his shoulders, then to his neck, and in the end her arms are resting over the length of his shoulders as her hands sweat against the back of his head. Hinata is pressed close to her as his hands make their clumsy way over her chest. They ache in almost an itchy way, and she just wants to grope at them until they stop, but it hurts too much to do that. Hinata only makes it a little better.

Tobio pulls one of his hands away and puts the lube bottle in it. Hinata squeezes some into his hand.

“I’ll show you how,” Tobio says.

She spreads herself with one hand. With the other she takes Hinata’s, resting it in her larger palm. She places her index finger against the back of Hinata’s and works as his guide, urging him to gently smudge the lube, then work his way inside.

It’s weird. She’s never thought of anyone’s hand down there but her own. But she feels calm enough. As their fingers start to find more room and Kageyama gets slicker, she starts to feel that she likes it. She wants to spread her legs farther and push into it, but she doesn’t, and she’s willing herself not to look up at Hinata, because it would be too awkward to bear. She draws her hand away, and Hinata’s comes with it.

“Use two,” she tells him, eyes on the floor. “Keep going slow.”

“You can do the same.”

She has to look up at his words. He’s holding out the lube to her, looking stern for some reason. Kageyama takes the bottle. She prepares her hand, then hesitates, before wrapping it around his base. She smears the lube all the way around, then fists him and strokes upward.

They work on each other in silence, carefully, and not-so-confidently, until Hinata asks:

“Are you—good and everything?”

“Yeah.”

She takes the towel she has ready and wipes off her hand, then offers it to Hinata. He stands up and reaches for the condom box. Kageyama slides her legs farther apart; after the hot flurry of butterflies, she holds still for a few seconds to check that she is settled and nothing feels off.

“Okay?”

She nods.

“Okay, here goes. Oh wait, more lube first?”

Hinata doesn’t wait for an answer. He coats the condom and dabs at her with the excess while Kageyama looks steadily away from his blush. Hinata touches her thigh as he gets himself lined up.

Kageyama’s breathing stays steady. It’s a good thing, Hinata thinks. But then again, he double thinks, maybe it’s not a good thing in terms of his performance. Then Kageyama’s breath catches, pushing the smallest grunt through her lips. Hinata glances, and she glances at the same time, dropping her eyes first after the contact.

Hinata falls out of his rhythm. He forgets what he’s doing, almost where he is, lost in that unfamiliar expression of Kageyama’s eyes. She looks up again as Hinata leans closer, pressed against her round stomach. She sits herself up further, bringing them closer.

Kageyama looks down when Hinata touches their foreheads together. He lifts his hands from the bed and loops his arms under hers, taking hold of her shoulders from behind. Kageyama’s hands close around his upper arms, just before she meets his eyes. She breaks the contact several times, while he continues to look, but he knows she’s feeling the same thing as him right now, for this one moment. It seems like a long time ago that they did this the first time, putting faith in each other for just a little while. Hinata is very fond of the hazy memory. He could definitely cry, if he let himself get to that point. He doesn’t. He eases Kageyama back, reaching to return a pillow to its place behind her. When he pats her side, she nods, to say she’s okay. Hinata picks up his rhythm again.

Kageyama doesn’t orgasm. She doesn’t say anything about it, just quietly finishes the job while she’s in the bathroom.


End file.
